Please say yes
by J.A.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: Frank is having a tough time asking Stella out. When he goes to ask her the third time she 's been taken by KORPS. Will Frank and the team get to Stella before time runs out? And will Frank ever be able to spit out those 6 words? THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT! IF NO ONE ADOPTS IT IM GOING TO DELETE IT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- After the Last Stand

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! All reviews are welcome and I hope you like it!**

**Please R&R when you can-!**

**Jasmine**

Frank's POV-HQ

I don't believe it! She actually kissed me! Even though it's only been a week I still can't get over it! I'm so happy right now I'm doing a little dance. Twist and shake and fist pump into the air! I'm really tired now, but I have a bubbly feeling inside. The lift is coming down; if it's Stella I'm literally going to puke. I mean seriously, I hope she didn't see that goofy grin I did after she kissed me. The lift doors open…

"Hi Frank! You look really tired and like, totally happy! So what happened? Are you going to tell us?! Are you?!"

"Hi Keri, I don't think I can handle telling people yet because it's been a 10 years since she has done it properly…oh now I've said too much, I may as well just tell you!" He said with a goofy grin.

"What's with the goofy grin, it looks totally um…how do you describe it Neish?"

"Ridiculous and stupid? Or my fav word, rindonkulous!

"Yeah that's it!" exclaimed Keri. "Tell us now please because I'm dying not knowing what it is!"

"Keri I was going to tell you but you interrupted me. And remind me never to smile like that again! Anyway, it's about Stella. She…"

"NO WAY! Did you and her get back together?! OMG! I just knew this was going to hap… wait isn't there a rule about mushy stuff?

"Yes Keri there is and no we are not back together…yet. Don't tell anyone but… she kissed me!"

"Tom, block your ears…" Dan said loudly.

"YAY!" Aneisha and Keri screamed together. This was enough to break Frank's glass of water.

"I'm going to ask her out tonight. Please don't tell her that…"

The lift descended and the doors opened. Stepping out was beautiful, amazing, wonderful Stella. She was wearing a dark blue floral dress and black stockings, her hair out and wavy resting on her shoulders. She looks amazing…then again she looks beautiful in anything, even if it was a black garbage bag.

She strolled over to me and I was gazing into her beautiful green eyes. I really wanted to kiss her but I don't know she will react. She might slap but then again she might kiss me back. Besides the team are standing there and I don't think that would be a very good example to them…

"Frank! Are you even listening to me?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh…yes, sorry what?" I asked trying to ignore the team sniggering.

"I want to talk to you" She said turning to the team. "Alone."

"Fine…but you better tell me everything after the da…uh…um…" she stuttered walking faster into the lift.

After the lift doors closed, Stella turned around to face me again. She had a confused look on her face.

"Frank what are you smiling at? I don't have something on my face, do I?" She said panicked that she hasn't done her make-up very well.

"No nothing at all" I said hurriedly.

"Ok. Frank we need to talk…"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I've typed so much my fingers are hurting. Please review as this will give me inspiration for my next chapter.**

**Jasmine xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Attempt 1

**Hi everyone! Please R&R if will help me keep the story along otherwise I'll get ride of it.**

**Thanks **

**Jasmine**

"_Ok. Frank we need to talk…"_

3rd Person POV

"Stella, I need to talk to you too."

"Ok. I just wanted to let you know that Team Alpha have captured more SKAPULA agents. I want your team to check out the warehouse where we caught them and see what there up to. Now…what do you want to tell me?" She asked, picking up Flopsy and stroking his head.

"Um…I was just wondering if…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Oh no! Flopsy! The alarm must have scared him. Frank, is he alright?"

"No. I think his head got damaged. We need to get him to MI9 animal services. He's in a lot of pain."

"Oh, Flopsy! I'm so sorry! Please…don't die!" Stella sobbed as she bent down to pick up Flopsy to comfort him.

"Hey, Stella. It's ok! Don't cry. He's going to be alright." Frank said as he bent down to wipe a tear away from her cheek.

They both stood up, Stella still holding Flopsy in her arms. Frank put one arm around her waist and used his free hand to call MI9 animal service.

"Hello Doctor James. This is agent London calling that we are on our way to MI9 animal service because I think Flopsy has a slight headache from falling hard…yes…ok…thank you doc, I'll see you soon…bye"

"Come on Stel, we need to go now. We'll drive in my car"

Frank picked up Flopsy's cage and placed it on the table as Stella carefully placed him in there. She picked up the cage and they both walked into the elevator, Stella with tears in her eyes.

"Stel, he's going to be alright. Shh…" Frank comforted her and the doors closed Frank put both his arms around her, holding her tight. She remembered when he used to do that all those years ago. She smiled slightly as they reached the janitor's cupboard. Stella opened the door, Frank's arm still around her waist. They had to exit via the back door otherwise one of the students or teachers might see them.

As they hopped into Frank's car, he placed Flopsy's cage on the floor next to him and drove off towards the MI9 AS. It only took 10 minutes but Stella silently cried the whole way while Frank tried to comfort her while focused on the road. He mascara was running down her face so Frank tried to wipe away the tears.

As they went inside, you could a screech from what sounded like a cat. This made Stella cry even more.

"Stel, it's ok. He's going to be ok.

"I know. I'm so sorry Frank…for everything" She paused and looked up at him.

Frank looked confused for a second, but then he realised she was sorry for blaming him for everything during the KORPS assault.

He walked up to the counter to find a blonde women typing away on her computer.

"Excuse me… I'm here to see Doctor James. I'm Agent London, the one who reported an incident about General Flopsy."

"Yes, right away sir." She replied quickly but with a soft tone. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Doctor James…Agent London is here to see you now…ok…thank you…bye." She turned around to see Frank.

"Please walk in to Room 14 as Doctor James will see you now. Please stay outside for the operation."

"Ok. Thank you very much."

Frank and Stella walked in Room 14, Frank clutching Flopsy's cage while Stella was rubbing her sweaty palms together. They saw Doctor James typing a letter on his computer.

"Ah, Frank! How good to see you again! Please come in. And Miss Stella I must say you look absolutely wonderful today!" Doctor James exclaimed with a cheery tone in his voice.

"It's good to see you again too, Doc. Please, can you help Flopsy? He has a mild concussion because he fell to the floor."

"Yes, yes. Please pop him on the table and exit the room. I'm afraid we can't have any visitors while we are operating."

"Sure thing Doc. Thank you for your help." Frank replied politely.

Stella gave a small smile and walked out of the room with Frank, her eyes full of fear.

"Stel, don't worry, Doctor james is the best Doctor for the job. Flopsy will live."

"I know Frank, it's just…I can't help myself" She replied quietly, her voice full of anxiety.

"Let's go sit down and you can have a small rest, ok? Everything's going to be alright."

They walked over to two chairs and sat down, making themselves comfortable. Stella leant back on the chair and gently closed her eyes while Frank stroked her hair like he used to 10 years ago.

_1 hour 30 minutes later…_

**Sorry I taken so long. My teacher gave me this assignment and I just got it done yesterday! I'm so tired! But thanks for understanding.**

**Jasmine xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Attempt 1 part 2

**Thank you everyone for viewing and reading my first fanfic! A thank you to learningtoflyy for supporting me and giving me encouragement!**

**Jasmine xoxo**

_1 hour and 30 minutes later…_

Franks POV

Oh my, gosh she looks so beautiful, even when she is sleeping. I really need to wake her up now because we are about to get the results back.

"Stella…Stel. Come on now. You need to wake up." I whispered in her ear as I gently shook her arm.

"Mmm…mmm…huh?!" She sat up as fast as lightning. I forgot it's really dangerous to wake an MI9 agent up when they are sleeping. I'm just lucky she didn't chop my head off.

"Stel. We are in the MI9 animal service waiting for Flopsy. Do you remember?" I asked

"Oh…yeah. Now I do. I need to see if he's ok!" she exclaimed worriedly. She leant her head on my shoulder as I stroked her hair gently.

"Stel, he is going to be alright. Don…"

"Frank London and Stella Knight?" the nurse called.

"Yes!" We both said at the same time and shot up.

"Doctor James is waiting for you in room 14. Please enter." The nurse said.

"Thank you" I said to the nurse. She gave and small smile and went back to typing away on her computer.

Stella and I entered Room 14 where we saw Flopsy hopping around in his cage, looking as happy as he'll ever be.

"Thank you so much Doc! I can't tell you how grateful I am that you saved him!" I said happily and Stella cried, but this time, it was tears of joy. She looked away embarrassed that the doctor is seeing her crying.

"It was no trouble at all. We just had to have a few x-rays and give him some medicine. It took so long because he wouldn't stay still!" Doctor James said with a little chuckle.

"Come on Flopsy, let's go home."

I payed the Doctor and we left the building with Stella holding Flopsy and me smiling to myself. I'm really glad that he's okay because if he wasn't, Stella probably would have had a heart attack. We hopped into my car, Flopsy on the floor chewing a carrot Stella gave him and we drove back to St. Hearts.

I'm hoping Mr. Flatley wouldn't notice me gone and knowing him, I wouldn't stress. He's as smart as a goldfish. Like that time when he actually turned into a goldfish from that hypnotizing machine... that just proved how smart he really was. But he's a good man all the same.

We snuck through the building to the janitor's cupboard. It was quiet because everyone was in lessons. I pulled the lever and we moved down quickly to HQ.

As the lift doors opened, I placed Flopsy's cage on the floor next to the desk and turned to face Stella. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Frank, thank you for comforting me. I was really worried that he was going to… you know. And I'm very grateful." Stella took two steps forward and hugged me around the waist. I hugged her back. I feel so happy to hug her again. She pulled away and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later. Oh… and Frank?

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget about the mission. I'll send you the details on the spypod"

She said with a small smile.

"Uh…um…yeah, ok. See you later" I stammered but the lift doors had already closed.

I know it's really corny to say 'I'll never wash this cheek again' but I'm going to say it anyway.

"I'm never going to wash this cheek again!" I whispered to myself.

The lifts doors opened…

I wasn't expecting anyone…was I?

**Thank you everyone and I'm sorry about my first chapter. It was a bit naff. Please continue reading! It will get better I promise!**

**Jasmine xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Mission on!

**Hi everyone! I promise there will be way more Frella in later chapters!**

**Jasmine xoxo**

Franks POV

"I didn't call you guys down here!"

"We know Frank we just wanted to know how your date with Stella went."

Said Keri

Typical of Keri to say something like that. She can be so nosy sometimes.

"Actually Keri, there was a big problem with something so I didn't have the chance to do it."

"Aww, was Franky Wanky scared?" Keri joked. The whole team cracked up laughing.

"No I wasn't scared it's just Flop…oops." I spilled the beans once again. I really didn't want the team to worry about him.

"Wait…you were going to say Flopsy! What happened to him?!" Yelled Keri. She has never had a pet before so she was very protective of him.

"Umm…nothing really. Now go back to class. That's an order! I said scared that Keri was going to try and break me later.

As the lift doors opened I heard a chorus of 'yeses' and 'oks'. They all looked pretty sorry for Flopsy even though they don't know what happened. As the doors closed I let out a huge sigh of relief. Now I can finally get back to doing what I was supposed to do… Oh No! I need to call them back down here! I forgot about the mission. I hope Stella won't find out. She might kill me!

I called the team and they got down here in 30 seconds flat. That is pretty fast! I only assume they weren't in class at the time.

"Team, I almost forgot, you have a mission. Stella wants you to check out another warehouse." I said as the team snickered. I knew what they were laughing about.

"What is with KORPS and warehouses?" Asked Tom. Everyone burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Team, this is serious." I said bringing up a blueprint of the warehouse on the screen.

"I need you to split up into 2 teams of 2. 2 search the left and 2 search the right of the warehouse. In the warehouse is loads of KORPS information and a bomb is about to go off in it. Your mission is to deactivate the bomb and acquire the information. Now go!" I said shooing them off into the lift.

They looked excited. They haven't had a mission in a week. I only assume this mission is going to be big if KORPS have waited this long. I placed the earpiece into my ear and turned it on.

"Team, can you read me?" I asked down the earpiece.

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"Rodger that."

I sighed. Keri still thinks that we say Rodger on a mission. It's really annoying sometimes.

"Have you got your teams?" I asked them. Hopefully they were this organised.

"Yes. It's Keri and me, Tom and Aneisha." Dan replied.

"Good. Tom and Aneisha take the left; Keri and Dan take the right. It shows here are more heat signatures on the right. And Tom…well…you weren't trained for fighting and when you tried, you hit me in the face."

"Gee. Thanks for the reminder, Frank!" Tom replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Tom. Keri and Dan, KORPS agents are heading your way, stay out of sight. Tom and Aneisha head into the room on your left. You should see a control panel that will disable all of the defense systems."

"We are here, Frank. It's disabled in 3...2...1 done."

"Well done Tom. We don't know what we'd do without you."

"I try." Replied tom.

_1 hour later..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mission on! Part 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday!**

**Forgot to say this in previous chapters:**

**I don't own M.I High or any of the characters.**

**Warning: horror themes. Not recommended for young children or people who have emotional problems**

1 hour later…

Frank's POV

"Well done team, please return to base to debrief." I said into the earpiece.

Stella will be so pleased that we found the information. I smiled to myself. I love her so much. Her bright green eyes, I love the way they sparkle. Her black wavy hair, I love how she just leaves it down more often now. She looks so much younger. And her cherry-red lips, if only I could kiss them one last time.

I was interrupted in the middle of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Frank? Are you there or are you daydreaming about Stella?" Keri asked smirking and the others giggled like 4-year-olds. I'm not going to tell her that she was right so I tried to think of an excuse instead. Um… ok got it.

"Uh…no. I'm just really happy that you have retrieved the information about KORPS." I replied plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Right…about that Frank…" Tom started looking guilty.

"Don't tell you didn't get it?!" I said in alarm.

"Oh we got it… just not all of it." Dan replied, rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he gets nervous.

"It's ok. Just don't tell Stella."

"Mm hmm because you want to tell her yourself don't you?" Keri asked with a smile a long as a river on her face.

"Oh…go jump in a lake." I said not knowing what I should do next.

"Anyway we need to read this informa…" I started but I heard the lift doors open. It was her. My perfect girl in her white shirt, black blazer with a matching black, tight skirt. I can't believe she's wearing two different outfits in one day. Girls…

"Uh…h-hi, Stella. We are g-going to r-read the information f-from KORPS. Y-you are just in t-time." I said with a goofy smile on my face. I stopped when I realised the team were laughing. Damn it! I promised myself I would never do that again!

"Ok…thanks, Frank." She replied with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Frank, are you ok? You look pale." She said with a concerned tone in her voice. Snap out of it Frank! You see her everyday.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Tom, can I please have the file." I said turning to Tom with my hand out.

"Here."

"Thanks." I said, turning to the desk. The team and Stella came up behind me to take a closer look at what the file read.

"Oh no… this can't be happening. I won't let this happen!" I yelled. I was scared. I really didn't want this to happen. KORPS are trying to take one of the most important things away from me. If they succeeded, I would die. I couldn't live if this happened.

"What is…oh no! PLEASE NO! I HATE KORPS! IF THEY DO THIS, I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Keri screamed as Aneisha tried to comfort her. Tears were pouring down her face as was Aneisha. I hate seeing them like this; so vulnerable and fragile. I wanted to calm them down but I froze, physically and mentally.

Dan went over to comfort them as Tom started sobbing. He never shows his emotions except in Blade Quest. Even Dan had tears in his eyes.

Stella went over and read the file. Her eyes widened and she burst out crying. She collapsed on the floor. I went down to comfort her but it was no use.

"Stella, please. Wake up. WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The girls started to cry even more now. Dan stumbled to get his phne out of his pocket because he was so scared.

"Hello…this is Daniel Morgan, M.I High…we need an ambulance and stretcher for Chief Agent Knight…St. Hearts School, M.I High underground base…Yes…ok…thank you…please hurry…goodbye."

"When are they arriving?" They were the only words I managed to let out of my mouth. This is how scared I was. Not scared, petrified.

Time seemed to pass very slowly. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and landed on her crisp, white shirt. I kissed Stella's forehead.

"Stella, you are going to be ok. Please Stel, stay with me. You are going to be alright. I promise you are my number one priority. This is the truth. Please… wake up." This is what I whispered into her ear before I heard the lift doors open.

"MI9, Doctor Wilson. We will look after her." The doctor said. I hope that he will keep his promise.

"Thank you Doc. I will be right behind you with my team in my car. Is that alright?"

"Why yes, of course it is."

"Thank you." I replied.

I faced my team. All of their faces were red and eyes were swollen. I must look like a right mess too.

"Team, come on. We'll drive to the hospital." I managed to say before tears dwelled up in my eyes again.

We all walked into the lift, exited the school and slumped into my car. I pray that she will be ok.

_15 torturous minutes later…_

We ran into the hospital and up to Stella's room. Doctor Wilson was standing there with a clipboard.

"It's ok. She has a heart beat," he started. I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Can you please tell me what happened to cause the panic attack?"

"Y-yes d-doctor." I stumbled of my words, petrified.

"K-KORPS want S-Stella."

**How annoying am I? Sorry for the cliffy but I need to work on chapter 6.**

**Hope you will read and review!**

**Jasmine xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Is she ok?

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the views. Over 350! YAY! Please more reviews though. Thanks you to the guests especially for leaving reviews! Ily! It inspires me and motivates me to keep writing.**

**Thanks**

**Jasmine xoxo**

**I don't own M.I High or any of the characters…unfortunately.**

**Franks' POV**

"Oh my! Do you know why? This is all very sudden!" Doctor Wilson exclaimed.

"This is why we are all in tears, Doc. We all care for Stel…Chief Agent Knight very much and we don't want anything to happen to her. She's like a second mother to the team, the only real mother to Keri. And me, well…"

"You have history?" He asked.

"Well…yes. I don't want anything to happen to her." I said trembling in fear that she is never going to wake up. Snap out of it Frank! She isn't going to die. She just needs time to wake up.

"I know what it's like…to lose someone you love…" The doctor started, "but enough about me. It is highly likely that she is going to wake up from her coma in around 6 hours or 2 days maximum." When he said this, I feel so relieved. She's going to live! Because I swear that if anything happens to her, KORPS will pay! I'll take down every one of them one by one.

"Oh thank you doctor. I don't know how to thank you!"

"Your welcome. I'm just doing my job." He said with a smile on his face.

I turned to the team who were full of smiles. I went up to them and hugged them all, especially Keri.

"Let's go back to St. Hearts now and you can finish your last period of the day. Tell your parents that you're visiting a close friend in hospital and I will take you to see Stella after school." I said and they all smiled widely.

We walked out of the hospital and hopped into my car, much happier than before.

When we arrived at St. Hearts, the team went to their last period for the day, Art. They enjoyed art because it makes them feel relaxed. I headed off to HQ to read the rest of the files the team acquired.

**Keri's POV**

We all walked down the corridor to our last period of the day, Art. I'm feeling much happier than before. Losing Stella is like losing my home; I can't live with them gone. Mr Flatley told us to paint something or someone very special to us. I painted myself, Dan, Aneisha, Tom, Frank and Stella. They were my family and I don't know how I could live through life without them. I painted in an abstract way so Mr Flatley wouldn't ask why I was painting the caretaker. That would be awkward…

Even though I love art, I can't wait for it to end. I really want to see Stella. She's like the mother I never had.

**Franks' POV**

I walked over to the desk where the files were placed before we left. I turned the page to see if there was any more information on Stella and why KORPS wanted her now. It hurt reading it, but I needed to know. It said that KORPS want Stella because she put the Crime Minister and Hamish Campbell in jail. Tears rolled down my cheek as I read it. I can't believe KORPS want my Stella. I'll do whatever I can to protect her from being kidnapped.

Besides, she didn't put the Crime Minister in jail; she was in charge of the person that put the Crime Minister in jail. That person was Aneisha. I'm not saying it's Aneisha's fault that they want Stella, I just can't believe KORPS want her for something that she didn't do. They haven't changed a bit. Same old KORPS except that this time we are going to bring every single person down from KORPS even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so. I can't let Stella be caught. She means too much to me.

I sat down on one of the swivel chairs and had a rest. It's been an eventful team for the team and I and need to sink the information in. I'm just going to nod off for a while. Yeah that's what I'll do…

**Tom's POV**

*bring, bring* Hallelujah! The bell has gone that means it's the end of the period. Yay! We can go see Stella! She's like a second mum to me. Even though she's very serious all the time, I know she's just trying to protect us all from danger. Now it's our turn.

I hope she's awake. As I walk out of class I can see the others happy faces. I can tell there so happy too. We all walk to the caretaker's cupboard, because everyone has left for the day, and Keri slides the finger scanner open. She places her thumb on the scanner and opens the door. We all cram up inside, Keri pulls the broom and we plummet down to HQ where Frank should be waiting for us.

The lift doors open and we find Frank asleep on one of the chairs. We all start to laugh. It's the first time we've laughed since it happened… No snap out of it Tom!

I walk up to Frank and gently tap his shoulder. Then I start to shake him a bit more.

"Frank, it's time to go and see Stella…your girlfriend." I whispered in his ear. When I said 'girlfriend' he shot up out of the chair. Keri, Dan and Aneisha started laughing as I started to giggle.

"Tom, she's not my girlfriend." He said angrily. Oh I think I reminded him of the KORPS assault.

"I'm sorry Frank I just said that to wake you up."

"It's ok Tom. I'm sorry I snapped out at you." He apologised.

"Now let's go see Stella." He said with a smile on his face. Everyone knew he still loved her and she loved him. Everyone, except them. Shame really, they would make a cute couple together.

We all walked back into the lift, Frank yawned as the lift doors closed. We all burst out laughing.

**Franks' POV**

As we all hopped into my car, I hoped that Stella would be awake even though the doctor said around 6 hours. Oh how I still love her. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met.

Then it hit me, we arrived at the hospital. We all got out hurriedly and rushed inside. Where is Stella's room? I'll ask the receptionist.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Stel…Chief Agent Knight's room please." I asked her.

"Yes. Floor 4, Room 16 on the left." She replied with a smile.

"Thank you." I said then we rushed up the stairs.

"Can't we just take the elevator?" Tom complained. Typical Tom. He's never been into running.

"Ok Tom, we'll meet you there." I replied with a sigh.

_4 lots of stairs and 15 rooms later…_

We are finally outside Stella's room. We all creep inside in case she gets a fright. I peek past the curtain. She's still asleep. I signalled the team to come to her bed. She still looks adorable when she's sleeping. Her hair's spread out on the pillow because she's lying on her back.

"Alright team. I'll drop you all home and we can see her tomorrow afternoon. I'll take you ok."

"Yes." "Ok." "Yep." "Fine."

We all went back to my car and I dropped them all home. Dan then Aneisha, Keri at the orphanage then finally Tom.

I'm going back to the hospital. It's 5:00pm now. I want to be there when Stella wakes up. That sleep I had in the afternoon means I can stay up longer now.

I scan my card and rush inside. I have to remember, Floor 4, room 16. Here she is. Still asleep but she's lying on her side now. I sat down on the chair next to her, got out my phone and played some games. Stuff Flappy Bird, it's a waste of time and so addictive. I'll play some calm music and stay awake for a while.

_6 hours later…_

*yawn* I'm really tired now. Stella is still not awake yet but I will be here when she is. I just feel…so…sleepy. I'll have…a little…nap. Yeah…just a…small one…


End file.
